Of the electronic devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, and cellular phones, those having a liquid crystal display incorporated in a device body to view captured images on a screen have been known. Furthermore, electronic devices having a display part movable relative to a device body in order to allow a liquid crystal display to be viewed from various angles have also been provided.
According to these kinds of electronic devices, usually, the display part is accommodated on the backside of the device body, and the liquid crystal display of the display part is viewable in this accommodated state. Depending on image capturing conditions such as an image capturing position, the liquid crystal display may not be viewed with the display part in the accommodated state. In this case, the display part is moved from the device body so as to be viewable even under the above-described image capturing condition.
In recent years, capturing one's own images using an electronic device such as a digital camera (so-called selfie taking) has been performed. In this case, with the display part being accommodated on the backside of the device body, a person who captures an image, who is in front of the device body, is prevented from viewing the liquid crystal display. Therefore, an electronic device has been provided that has a display part movable to a position where it is possible to view a liquid crystal display even when a person who captures an image is positioned in front of a device body (Patent Document 1).